FIG. 8(a) is a perspective view of a cup holder 1 disclosed in the following Patent Document 1, and FIG. 8(b) is a vertical cross-sectional view of the cup holder device 1 disclosed in the following Patent Document 2. The cup holder 1 disclosed in the Patent Document 1 comprises a base plate 2 fixed into a predetermined attachment portion; a tray 3 turnably attached to the base plate 2, and capable of switching between a closed position and an open position by turning the tray 3 relative to the base plate 2; and a support 5 supported in one of the base plate 2 or the tray 3 through arms 4. Also, the cup holder device 1 disclosed in the Patent Document 2 comprises a base 10 which corresponds to the base plate 2 of the aforementioned cup holder 1; a lid body 20 which corresponds to the tray 3 of the aforementioned cup holder 1; and a holder 40 which corresponds to the support 5 of the aforementioned cup holder 1. Then, the support 5 of the cup holder 1 and the holder 40 of the cup holder device 1 move in association with the turning of the tray 3 or the lid body 20, and when the tray 3 or the lid body 20 is in the closed position, the support 5 of the cup holder 1 and the holder 40 of the cup holder device 1 come to a housed state housed in the base plate 2 or the base 10. When the tray 3 or the lid body 20 is in the open position, the support 5 of the cup holder 1 and the holder 40 of the cup holder device 1 come to a used state positioned on an upper side of the tray 3 or the lid body 20. Incidentally, both the tray 3 of the cup holder 1 and the lid body 20 of the cup holder device 1 function as a bottom receiver of a cup in the used state. Also, in both the support 5 and the holder 40, there is provided a holding hole for restraining a circumference of the cup placed on the tray 3 or the lid body 20 in the used state.
Also, as shown in FIG. 8(a), one end of the arm 4 of the aforementioned cup holder 1 is pivotally supported at a protruding piece 7 provided in the base plate 2 through a support axis 9, and the other end is turnably connected to a corresponding portion of the support 5. Also, the arm 4 is urged in a direction of rising by a torsion coil spring (a first urging member) which is not shown in the figure and is disposed between the arm 4 and the lid body 3. In the support 5, there is provided an urging force in a direction of attempting to move the support 5 into a position at a time of the used state by a torsion coil spring (a second urging member) which is not shown in the figure and is disposed between the support 5 and the arm 4. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 8(b), one end of an arm 30 of the aforementioned cup holder device 1 is pivotally supported at a support piece portion 23 provided in the lid body 20 through an axis portion 33, and the other end is turnably connected to a corresponding portion of the holder 40. Also, in the holder 40, there is provided an urging force in a direction of moving the holder 40 in the position at the time of the used state by a spring member 4 disposed between the holder 40 and the arm 30.